


Cat’s Surprise

by Firerocket123456



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV), iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Cat hasn’t been showing up at Hollywood Arts for a while, and Tori wants to find out why....





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my other stories!  
I hope you guys enjoy this story which is NOT based on Pitch Perfect!

Tori walks happily down the stairs towards her locker to see her good friends, Andre, Beck, & Robbie.

(& REX OF COURSE!!)

”Oh, hey, Tori!“ Robbie calls out when he sees the beautiful teenage girl

”Hey, guys!“ Tori answered back with a smile

”Ooh, someone’s in a good mood!“ Andre giggles

”I sure am!“

”Why, what happened?“ Beck asked he held the strap of his backpack with his right hand

”So Seth asked Trina out,“ Tori began

”Seth asked HER out?!“ Robbie said with a surprised look on his face, almost tripping over

”Well, that’s what she thought!“ Tori added

”Seth was actually asking the girl BEHIND her, and Trina was waiting outside the restaurant for her ”date“ to show up. Then she turned around and saw Seth & Shauna, sitting at the big table by the window, and Trina ran inside and starting yelling at Seth for ”Cheating on her“ when they weren’t even dating!“

”Then what happened, next?“ Rex asked

”Security came and took her away! Then the next day, a letter for Trina came in the mail, and it was a restraining order, saying she couldn’t get within 100 yards of Seth!“

Everyone laughed

”You deserve to taken away by security more than she does, because she has more talent than you, even though she’s talentless and irritating, just like you! You shouldn’t even be here!“ Jade says rudely, as she joins the rest of the team and sips her Jet Brew coffee.

”Jade!“ Beck yelled

”What?!“ Jade yelled back

”Tori’s dad is a cop, and if you say one more insult to her, you will be in jail!”

”I’m not scared!“

”Hey, have you guys seen Cat at all today?“ Tori asked when school was over

”No, it’s been a while since anyone’s seen her.“

Cat hasn’t been showing up at Hollywood Arts for a while, and Tori starts to wonder why....

A few hours later, Tori decides to visit Cat to find the answer.

She knocks on the red door of the red haired female’s house, and was greeted by her mother

”Oh, hello, you must be Tori.“

”Yeah, that’s me.“

”I’m Michelle, I’m Cat’s Mom.“

Tori and Michelle shook hands

”Is it okay if I speak to Cat?“

”Uh, yeah, sure,“ Michelle answered back

”Cat, Tori’s here to see you!“ she called upstairs

”Coming!“ Cat answered back

”I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.“

Michelle then stepped inside the kitchen

”Hey, Tori!“

”Hey, Cat!“

Cat threw her arms around her friend, who did the same.

”Hey, I have a question.“

”Yeah?“

”Why haven’t you been showing up at school for a while?“

Cat then took Tori’s hand.

”Come with me.“

Cat then took Tori upstairs to her bedroom door.

”You wanna know why I haven’t been showing up at school?“

”Why?“

”It’s in here.“

Cat then opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside.

Tori entered but was surprised to see Cat standing by a crib and lifting up an infant into her arms and kissing him.

”Oh. My. God.“ Tori whispered with a smile

”Hi, baby.“ Cat crooned to a baby boy

The baby cooed back to it’s mother as answer.

Cat started to bounce side to side whilst holding the young child in her arms, whilst doing an open mouthed smile at him.

”This is Mickey.“ Cat whispers a few minutes after having fun with her child

”I got pregnant with him when school started after summer break. That’s why I haven’t been showing up at school. So I can take care of my son.“

”I understand. He’s so cute!“

Tori then walked over and gently caresses Mickey’s head, making Mickey smile at her.

Cat then bounced him back up and kissed him.

She then rocked him to sleep and placed him back in his crib, followed by a lingering kiss to the forehead.

A few minutes later, Tori and Cat were in the living room, watching TV.

”Are you coming back to Hollywood Arts?“ Tori asked after she was done with her smoothie

”Of course. Only not with Mickey. Although I might bring him in on the days I’m not here.“

”Good idea.“

”Hey, is it true that Trina got a restraining order?“

”Yep. But how do you know?“

”It was on her Slap page.“

”Ah!“

”She only has one follower now: herself from her computer!“

”Ha!“

Tori then turned on her Pear phone to look at the time: 19:45

”Well, I should get going now.“ Tori called as she walked over to the front door and stepped outside.

”Tori,“ Cat called when Tori had walked past the KIA.

”Yeah?“

”See you at school tomorrow.“

Tori smiled

”Yeah!“

”Goodnight, Tori!“

”Goodnight, Cat!“


	2. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cat plays with her son, Mickey. I thought I should add another chapter since it’s been a while since I’ve edited this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!

Cat spun around in her dress, as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom where her son was sleeping.

She was wearing the same pink dress with a tutu when she sang L.A Boyz with Tori in Three Girls and a Moose, and the same footwear in the beginning on The Birthweek Song and when she was ”Walkin’ on the Catwalk“ in Rex Dies.

She opened the door and slowly walked over to her son’s crib.

She leaned over to see her baby with a face of happiness, as he had a blue pacifier in his mouth.

Cat could tell he was happy to see her

”Hi there, little one,“ Cat cooed as she gently lifted her child out of his crib and into her arms with a smile.

”Hi.“

Mickey cooed back as an answer, so Cat decided to kiss him.

”You’re up from. Your nap already?“ Cat asked as she sat down on her bed

”I missed you. I missed you so much already.“

Cat started to play with Mickey’s hands

”Look at you. Oh, look at you.“

Cat stood up and began to rock him as a way to make him laugh. And it was a success.

Mickey burst out laughing as Cat kept rocking him side to side, and bouncing him back up.

Mickey then started to fuss

”Oh, don’t you get fussy,“ Cat whispers softly

”Oh, don’t you get fussy with Mommy.“

Cat then kissed Mickey’s cheek with a smile

Then she looked at his face

”You have some eye boogies. And some slobber, from your nap. Don’t you worry, my child. We’ll clean you up.“

Cat then walked over to Mickey’s changing table, and got some wet wipes.

Then she walked back over with an open mouthed smile

”Who’s that?“ Cat asked her child as she pointed to a picture of Cookie Monster on the box.

Mickey giggles as Cat pulls a funny face at him

”Yeah, that’s Cookie Monster. Cookie!“

Mickey giggles louder as Cat makes him laugh once again

”And who’s that? Yeah, that’s Elmo. Yay!“

She then opened the box and gently slid one wipe out, and tucked the other one back in.

”Okay. We got one little wipey,“ Cart started as she began to fold it

”So, Mommy’s just gonna wash your face a bit, baby, okay?“ 

Cat then started to clean Mickey’s face

She started with the eyes

”Aww, look at those eyes,“ Cat cooed as she wiped around them in circles

”They are so beautiful!“

Then she did his mouth

”Aye!“ she whispered softly before she cleaned it

”Round your mouth. Your cute little mouth.“ she said softly as she smiled

”Your cute little mouth!“

Cat then folded the wipe once again

”And Mommy’ll just do your cheeks a little bit,“

Cat started to clean her son’s cheeks ever so gently

”You got chubby cheeks, you got chubby cheeks. You got chubby cheeks, you got chubby cheeks!“

Cat then kissed Mickey’s cheeks rapidly, smiling at the sound of her child laughing as he enjoyed the sound.

”It feels good, huh?“ Cat whispered as she stretched the wipe in her hand, and made it big, then scrunched it up and pressed it to his nose.

”You being all clean. Fresh and clean.“ 

Cat then put the wipes away and smiled at her son.

She giggles with excitement her son smiles at her.

”You’re so cute. I love you.“ Cat says as she crouched down to her son

She then pulled Mickey’s leggings up to his feet since he was wearing an open toed onesie, and began tickling them with her fingers with an open mouthed smile

She smiled as her child laughed, then picked him up and kissed his cheek

”Mommy loves you so much.“

Cat then sat on her bed, with her pillow behind her back and gently positioned her son into a relaxing position, and tickled his cheek softly

”You enjoying that, baby?“ Cat cooed as she pressed her lips to Mickey’s forehead

Mickey cooed in response

”You hungry?“ Cat then asked a few minutes later

She then got Mickey’s bottle with fresh milk and gave it to her child

”Here, honey.“ 

Cat then gently placed the bottle into Mickey’s mouth, smiling at her child

”Mommy loves you so much!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to do a third chapter.


	3. Mommy & Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got him, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.”
> 
> “Y’sure?” Sam asked, though she already looked like she was two seconds from dozing off again as she did so.
> 
> “Positive,” Cat murmured, letting her hand fall to Sam’s cheek, stroking gently before she finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, running her hands down the same outfit she wore when Ke$ha performed at Tori’s house in Ice Cream for Ke$ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the third chapter guys!!
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve edited this....
> 
> Enjoy!!

A shrill cry sounded from the baby monitor that was sitting innocently on the nightstand, eliciting a quiet groan from one of the occupants of the bed while the other just stirred a little before settling with a quiet breath

Cat sat up and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to ignore the chill that was already invading her body now that the blankets had been pushed off of her top half, cursing under her breath when she accidentally punched her alarm clock, “Shit.”

There was rustling beside her as the other body in the bed rolled over, whispering a quiet, “Cat?”

She twisted her body back around to see that her beautiful girlfriend, Sam Puckett was looking up at her with bleary eyes and a confused furrow to her brow. A soft smile grew on her face and she smoothed her finger over the crease between her brows. “I’ve got him, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Y’sure?” Sam asked, though she already looked like she was two seconds from dozing off again as she did so.

“Positive,” Cat murmured, letting her hand fall to Sam’s cheek, stroking gently before she finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, running her hands down the same outfit she wore when Ke$ha performed at Tori’s house in Ice Cream for Ke$ha.

Cat was glad that she’d opted to not wear socks to bed, like her brother did, because she knew that the freshly shampooed floor would be just as cold as the rest of the room.

The path to her son’s nursery was well-memorized by both women at that point, given they seemed to walk it every few hours in the middle of the night, and had for the past four-ish months. She left the door open a crack as she walked in, arms already outstretched as she waved her hair back and then approached the crib. “Oh, honey, what’s the matter?”

Mickey continued to wail until Cat reached into the crib and gently took the baby into her arms, cooing in a low voice and bouncing him with a practiced ease. His big, beautiful blue eyes, Sam’s eyes, stared up at Cat with what almost looked like wonder, his hands reaching up towards her face, making his mother smile

“Hi, sweetheart,“ Cat crooned, swaying from side to side, an adoring smile on her face. “Did you just need some cuddles, baby? Is that what you needed? A hug?” she adds as she kissed her son’s forehead

Mickey giggled and flailed her arms, obviously enjoying the attention that Cat was giving him. 

”You’re so beautiful,” Cat whispered, sniffling a little as emotions overcame her for a brief moment. “Just like your Mama’s girlfriend.”

After a few more minutes of rocking and bouncing, Mickey’s eyes finally closed as he drifted off again, just as easy to put to bed as the blonde Puckett that Cat loves just as much as she loves her son. Cat carefully put him back in the crib and stared down at him lovingly, feeling her heart swell with happiness as she thought of how lucky she was to be a part of this little boy’s life.

“Marry me.”

”Huh?“

Cat whirled around, instinctively taking a step so that her body was shielding Mickey from what her body had perceived as something dangerous. Upon seeing who was in the doorway, though, she relaxed. 

”What?”

Sam was looking at her with such a soft, open expression, leaning against the doorframe with a crooked smile and hooded eyes. “Marry me.”

“What?” Cat asked, her tired, 5AM brain not computing the admittedly pretty important words that Sam was speaking.

“I’m speaking English, right? Not Spanish, like when you tricked Freddie?” Sam joked, though now that Cat was focusing, she did catch an undercurrent of panic in her teasing.

“No, I heard you.” She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Mickey before gesturing for Sam to step out of the nursery. 

”Let's talk outside. I don’t want to wake him.”

Sam’s smile had flattened into a tight line and she shifted nervously from side to side, crossing her arms as Cat shut the door with a quiet click before facing her. 

“Cat, if this is you gearing up to say no I’d be fine with just-”

“Ask me again, babe,” Cat urged, reaching out and uncrossing Sam’s arms, sliding her hands down the smooth skin until she could lace their fingers together. “I’m ready now.”

“Oh, so now you’re ready?” Sam snarked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.  
“Sam-” Cat began warningly, though Sam could see the mischief twinkling in her brown eyes, so she interjected with:

“Marry me.”

Cat tilted her head to the side and stepped a little closer, looking up at Sam. 

“I said ask, not demand, baby.”

“Sam.”

“Cat.”

Sam Puckett pouted at her, her bottom lip jutting out, and Cat Valentine couldn’t resist rolling up onto her toes to kiss her tenderly. It was short-lived though, and Sam whined when Cat pulled away with a wide grin. 

”Baby,” Cat prompted in a sing-song tone.

“Will you marry me, Sam?” she then murmured, leaning down a little so that their lips were just a few centimeters apart from her blonde girlfriend’s.

“Of course I will, dork,” Sam teased, but her words were swallowed when Cat pulled her forward by their interlocked hands and kissed her firmly, though it got to the point that they were both smiling too much to continue kissing.

“I love you, fiance,” Sam said lowly, squeezing Cat’s hands.

“I love you too, fiance,” Cat replied. She brought their hands up to her lips and she brushed them over Sam’s knuckles. 

“We’re going to get married.”

If it was possible, Cat smiled even wider.

They were giddy, like two high school girls who’d finally gotten together with their crush after months (or years) of pining.  
Wasn’t too far off, though, given they’d discussed that they’d both had crushes on each other through their time at college, spending every day together once they started dating

“Come to bed?” Sam suggested with a questioning lilt, nodding back towards their bedroom.

Cat opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, Mickey started to cry again.

“Rain check?” Cat said, already reaching out to slid the door open slightly, Sam gave her a wry smile and a nod.

“Ten bucks says he’s hungry.” Cat teased

“I’m not about to make that bet with you.” Sam responded

“Why not? Not a gambling woman?” Cat asked randomly

“CR taught me not to make a bet I know I’ll lose.” Sam teased back 

Cat laughed and shook her head, as she walked over to the crib, with Sam walking back to their bedroom. 

“I love you, baby.” she called as Cat lifted Mickey out once again.

“I love you too,“ Cat answered back

”Don’t cry, honey, Mama’s here,“ she started as she began to rock her son while bouncing side to side

”It’s okay, shhh, shhh.“

Sam smiled as she pulled the duvet over herself, but was surprised to see Cat entering their bedroom whilst holding her son in her arms

”You shouldn’t have.“ Sam teased

”I had to,“ Cat answered back

”Mickey really wants to spend time with his Mommy.“ she added

Sam’s eyes then filled up with tears as she was overwhelmed by Cat’s emotional sentence

”I’m so glad we’re getting married.“ Sam whispered as she lifted Mickey onto her lap after Cat had placed him down on the duvet and kissed his cheek, then began to rock him gently 

”So am I,“ Cat answered back as she stroked her hand across Mickey’s cheek slowly ever so gently with an open mouth smile

They both chuckle when Mickey coos 

”Mommy and Mama love you so much, sweetie.“ Cat cooed as she took her child from Sam’s arms and kissed his cheek

”And nothing will ever separate us.“ she added

”And that, Mickey. That is a promise.“ 

Cat then pressed her lips to Mickey’s crown as everyone smiled happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter guys!!


	4. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Do you wanna wake him up, since I put him to bed last night?“ Sam asked as the two of them sat up on the bedrest
> 
> ”Or should I go wake him?“ she added
> 
> ”I’ll go.“ Cat answered back as she got out of bed and wiped her hands down her pink tank top
> 
> ”You sure?“ Sam asks as she rubs her eyes 
> 
> ”Yeah,“ Cat said to her beautiful blonde haired wife
> 
> ”You tucked him into bed last night, so I think it’s best if I wake him up.“ she added with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter guys!!

”Hey, babe.“ Sam whispers as she wakes her wife up with a kiss to the temple

”Hey, you,“ Cat responded sweetly

”Sleep okay?“ she asked her wife

”Yeah. I slept like a log.“ Sam responded to the red headed female as they kissed each other on the lips

Sam and Cat have been married for three years, and they’ve lived a wonderful life with Mickey who is now four years old, they married when he was 11 months old

”Do you wanna wake him up, since I put him to bed last night?“ Sam asked as the two of them sat up on the bedrest

”Or should I go wake him?“ she added

”I’ll go.“ Cat answered back as she got out of bed and wiped her hands down her pink tank top

”You sure?“ Sam asks as she rubs her eyes 

”Yeah,“ Cat said to her beautiful blonde haired wife

”You tucked him into bed last night, so I think it’s best if I wake him up.“ she added with a smile

”’Kay, I see your point.“ Sam whispers loud enough for Cat to hear

”Back in a boo!“ Cat cheerfully says as she steps out the door of the master bedroom

Cat carefully slides the door open to see Mickey holding his favourite stuffed animal whilst sleeping peacefully.

It made her smile on the outside and cry tears of joy on the inside

She then padded over to her son’s bed and crouched down beside him with a smile

”Hey, my sweet little baby.“ she cooed as she gently tapped her son on the shoulder

”Mama!“ Mickey responded happily as he woke up to see his mother smiling at him

”Hey, sweetie,“ Cat cooed as she lifted her child out of bed and placed him beside her hip

”Sleep okay?“ Cat asked her son with a smile as she bounced him back up

”Yeah, I slept like a log.“ Mickey answered back to his mother

His response made Cat chuckle

”That’s exactly what Mommy said,“ Cat said to the young boy who was in her arms

”You wanna see her?“ she added

”Yeah!“ Mickey answered back

Cat giggled in response as she kissed his cheek as the two of them walked out of Mickey’s bedroom and they walked to the bedroom of the parents

They stepped inside to see Sam sitting on the bed, smiling at the sight of Cat holding the boy they both loved so much with all their hearts equally

”Hi, baby.“ Sam cooed as she stroked her son’s hair softly

”Mommy!“ Mickey answered back happily as Sam took her son from Cat’s arms and kissed his forehead and giggling at her child’s response

”Hey,“ Sam cooed back as she kissed his cheek

”Good morning, sweet potato.“

****

”You’re so cute, you know that, right?“ Sam teased her son a few hours later after the three of them had gotten dressed and were in the living room sitting on the couch with Mickey sitting on Sam’s lap

”Of course I do!“ Mickey protested 

”I don’t know, sweetheart,“ Cat chimed in as she tucked her hair behind her ear, wearing the same outfit when she was ”Walkin’ on the catwalk“ in Rex Dies

”I’m agreeing with Mommy on this one.“ she added with a grin

”Mommy! Mama!“ Mickey moaned

”We’re kidding, baby.“ Sam confessed as she pressed her lips to the back of Mickey’s head

”We believe you, sweetie,“ Cat added with a smile as she uncrossed her legs

”We know you’re so cute. Because you are.“ she added

”And I always will be?“ Mickey then asked his two mothers who chuckled simultaneously

”Yeah,“ Sam answered back

”You always will be.“ Cat added as she leaned over to the boy sitting on Sam’s lap and kissed his forehead

****

After Sam dropped Mickey off at daycare, she decided to wait for Carly to arrive since she was visiting them, and she, Cat, and Carly knew that Mickey loved spending time with his favourite aunt

”Hey, Carly.“ Sam said happily as her best friend stepped inside the apartment

”Hey, Sam, nice to see you!“ Carly responded as the two of them hugged each other

”Where’s Mickey?“ she asked a few minutes later 

”Just dropped him off at daycare,“ Sam responded to her best friend

”Do you wanna pick him up?“ she added as she sipped her coffee

”Yeah, I’d love to,“ Carly answered back 

”It’ll be nice to surprise him.“ she added with a smile

****

Carly stands in front of the door and watches through the glass as Mickey sits at one of the tables, bent over and focused on his Lego Star Wars minifigures

She’s not sure how long she stands there, but she hears someone approaching and straightens just as one of the teachers stops and smiles at her

“It’s nice to just watch them, isn’t it?” 

“It sure is,” Carly says with a soft smile

“I wish Mickey would stop growing so fast.” 

“That’s what all the parents say about their kids,” the woman says and Carly has to laugh at that

”Come on.”

The woman pushes open the door to the playroom and suddenly Carly’s ears are engulfed by sounds of kids chattering and playing

“Mickey, time for you to go.“

“Five more minutes!” Mickey calls back, not even glancing up from his Lego Kylo Ren and Rey minifigures, and doing a lightsaber fight with them, and and the teacher turns to Carly with a knowing look. 

“Take your time.“ Carly says as she drops onto the couch in the playroom, but Mickey recognises her voice immediately and his head snaps up, turning to look at Carly. 

He lights up at the sight of the sweet brunette, smiling widely and minifigures briefly forgotten. 

“Aunt Carly!” Mickey calls out and runs towards the woman and Carly easily lifts the boy onto her lap for a tight hug. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Carly says, kissing his temple quickly.

”Did you have fun today?” she added

“Uh-huh,” Mickey says, nodding. “We did an awesome art project and I’m excited to show Mommy and Mama.” 

“That sounds so cool,” Carly says as tenderly passed her hand over Mickey’s hair as the four-year-old smiled

”You ready to go? Do you want me to help you pack your Lego Star Wars minifigures?“ she added

Mickey nodded in response as he hopped off Carly’s lap and returned to his table and Carly following behind.

****

“Hey, we’re home!” Carly calls out into the house as she steps inside holding her nephew, closing the door behind her

“Living room!” Sam calls back and Carly watches with an amused smile as Mickey takes off his trainers, as she takes her black leather boots off, Mickey is ready to run towards Sam. 

”Wait, wait, wait,“ Carly started as she pulled her second boot off and held the pair in her left hand

”Hug and kisses?“ she added with sad puppy eyes

”They’re free.“

So instead of running towards Sam, Mike ran towards his aunt

Carly then lifted Mickey up and kissed him multiple times on his cheek, making her smile on the inside as Mickey giggled until she stopped

Carly then lowered Mickey so he could see Sam

“Oof!” Sam says when Mickey hops up onto her where he’s sprawled on the couch. “Hey, monkey.” 

“Hi, Mommy,” Mickey says, as Sam kissed his cheek

”Where’s Mama?“ he then asked the blonde a few seconds later

”She just went shopping to get things for dinner,“ Sam responded to her son

”It’s gonna be your favourite, pepperoni pizza with cheesy garlic bread!“ she added with a smile

”Yay!“ Mickey cheered, resulting in Sam and Carly chuckling as she joined the two of them and sat down on the couch next to Sam

“Did you have fun at school today?” Sam then asked her son

“Yeah! We made spooky hands!” Mickey says excitedly

“Spooky hands? What are those?” Sam asks, running her hand across Mickey’s back, but then the boy squirms and scrambles off her and back towards the entryway for his backpack, bumping into Carly in his haste. 

“Hey you,” Sam says with a smile, gaze trailing up Carly’s legs slowly and meeting twinkling eyes and a teasing smile. 

“What the hell are spooky hands?” Sam questioned her best friend

“I have no idea,” Carly says in the same hushed tone

”But it sounds nice.“ she added as she sat next to Sam with a smile

“Mommy, look! It’s a spooky monster hand!” Mickey said cheerfully as he held his masterpiece up to his mother 

“Baby that’s so cool!” Sam says immediately, mirroring Mickey’s smile as she motions her son closer.

“Lemme see.” 

“Is that your hand?” Carly asks when the boy hands over the sheet of paper, an outline of a hand and arm coloured in with gooey red paint and decorated with blue dots and fake nails. 

“No, Aunt Carly,” Mickey says with a giggle. “It’s a monster hand.” 

“It looks exactly like your hand…” Sam muses aloud, then narrows her eyes at Mickey

“Mickey, are you secretly a spooky monster?” 

“No!” Mickey shrieks.

“I don’t know if I believe you…” Carly teases, holding out the piece of paper next to Mickey’s arm for comparison and tilting her head inquiringly. “Hmmm…” 

“I’m not a spooky monster!” Mickey protested

“How can I believe you?” Carly asks but Mickey’s giggling too hard to come up with an answer. “Maybe I have to tickle it out of you.” 

Mickey shrieks when Carly wraps an arm around his middle and hauls him onto the couch, her free hand tickling the boy. 

“Mommy help me!” Mickey calls out, but Sam has grabbed the piece of paper and is inspecting it closely, calmly ignoring the commotion happening next to her. 

“I don’t know…” Sam says

“It does look like your arm.” she added as she grinned 

“No!” Mickey shrieks in betrayal as Carly tickles him even harder. 

“It’s not! I promise!” 

Sam purses her lips and quirks her mouth as she tilts her head, still looking at the piece of paper. 

“How do I know you’re not a spooky monster in disguise?” Carly questions her nephew

“I pinky promise!” Mickey says and Carly really wants to break, wants to crack a smile but she holds on, shakes her head softly. 

“Sounds like something a spooky monster in disguise would say,” Carly says, leaning in close to Mickey’s face before tickling again. 

After Mickey has begged too many times, Carly decides to finally stop

“Hm, what do you think?” Carly says theatrically to Sam, who is looking at Carly.

“I think if he was a monster in disguise, surely his disguise would’ve been revealed by now.” Sam replies

“So we’re in agreement?” Carly added

“Yes, that’s definitely Mickey Valentine, son of Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett.” Sam says with a resolute nod, and they both turn to the boy who’s smiling triumphantly. 

“I told you!” Mickey says petulantly, as he gets up and onto Carly’s lap with his arms crossed. 

“This is really cool,” Carly says, reaching for the artwork and looking over it again. 

She leans in close to Sam, and in a loud whisper says, “I think it deserves a spot on the fridge.” 

Sam nods immediately, face serious. “I agree.” 

“Really?” Mickey asks, eyes going wide and arms dropping to his sides as he tries to contain his excitement. 

“For sure.” Carly confirms, holding out the sheet of paper and Mickey strides over, eagerly grabbing it and walking towards the kitchen to go put it on the refrigerator door. 

”Just before you do that, honey,“ Sam started as Mike turned around when Sam finished her sentence

”Don’t forget to tell Mama. She’s definitely going to be impressed.“ she added with a smile as Mickey nodded in response and put the fridge magnet onto his artwork

****

”I’m back!“ Cat called as she entered the house with two shopping bags in each hands 

”Mama!“ Mickey yelled as Cat placed the bags down and crouched down for a hug with her arms stretched out

”Hi, sweetheart,“ Cat responded as she lifted her son up and kissed his cheek multiple times with a smile

”Did you have fun with Mommy and Aunt Carly?“ she added

”He sure did.“ Carly responded as she and Sam joined both of them in the hallway

”He made a spooky hand picture which is on the fridge, waiting for you.“ Sam added as she smiled at the sight of her son being in his mother’s arms 

”Ooh, sounds good!“ Cat answered back as she walked into the kitchen as Sam held the plastic bags

Cat smiled at the sight of Mickey’s spectacular artwork. It made her cry on the inside.

”That’s beautiful, baby,“ Cat said happily as she kissed her son’s forehead

”I’m so proud of you.“ she added as she smiled at her son 

”Thanks, Mama.“ Mickey responded as he smiled back at Cat

”I love it too,“ Carly chimed in as she joined the three of them in the kitchen after Sam put the pepperoni pizza and cheesy garlic bread in the oven

”It’s definitely a fine work of art.“ she added 

”Mama, is the pizza stuffed crust?“ Mickey asked Cat as she bounced sideways whilst holding him

”Ooh, stuffed crust!“ Sam teased her wife

”Yes, it is stuffed crust,“ Cat replied to both of them

”I checked beforehand.“ she added

”Good!“ Mickey responded teasingly

****

”Bedtime, honey,“ Cat said a few hours later as Carly and Sam were downstairs watching TV

”Okay!“ Mickey answered back as he put down his Kylo Ren minifigure and got into bed with Cat tucking him in.

”You’re so adorable, you know that right, baby?“ she cooed to her son as she smiled 

”I.. do...“ Mickey responded slowly as he was about to nod off

”You’re mine and Mommy’s favourite person in the entire world.“ Cat added as she pressed her lips to her son’s forehead

”Goodnight, sweetie. I love you.“ Cat then whispered as she stroked Mickey’s hair softly then left the room as she closed the bedroom door behind her

”Sweet dreams.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter guys!! Feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories!!


	5. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mama!“ Mickey said happily as he ran towards her 
> 
> ”Hey, sweetheart,“ Cat cooed back as she lifted her child with a smile and kissed his cheek 
> 
> ”Did you have a fun morning with Mommy?“ she then questioned
> 
> ”Yeah, we made muffins,“ Sam responded to her wife
> 
> ”Here.“ she added as she handed her a blueberry muffin 
> 
> ”Thanks,“ Cat said with a smile as she bounced Mickey back up and took it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifth chapter guys!! 
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy them!!

Cat’s alarm goes off and Sam groans at the loud sound

She doesn’t move, too comfortable, but Cat isn’t moving either, she doesn’t seem to have woken up and Sam whines softly in protest

“Cat…” Sam croaks out, but she receives no response

A quick, sharp nudge also goes unnoticed so Sam groans loudly, hoping that will be enough to wake the red headed female and when it doesn’t, she reluctantly pushes up from the bed

Shifting over, Sam whines again when she sees that Cat’s phone is almost at the outside edge of her nightstand and that simply reaching out won’t be enough, so she finally pushes the covers away and sits up, frowning as she moves over Cat’s body and struggles to turn off her alarm

“This is a nice view,” Cat murmurs sleepily, eyes blinking slowly and Sam glares down at her in response. 

Cat reaches out and tugs at Sam’s loose camisole, one of the straps sliding off her shoulders and down her arm and Cat grins. “What a wake-up.” 

“I wanted to sleep in today,” Sam grumbles in annoyance, but she still lets Cat pull her closer, shifting until their bodies are pressed together, Cat’s lips kissing along the column of her neck

“Good morning,” Sam says, moving her hand from where it’s planted next to Cat’s head to keep her slightly propped up and moving lower so she can kiss Cat and settle more comfortably against Cat, leg sliding between her thighs and applying pressure

Cat moans softly, tongue swiping over Sam’s lower lip before biting down gently and Sam smiles into the kiss

“You have to go to work,” Sam mumbles against Cat’s lips, pulling away even as Cat whines in protest. “As much as I want to, this is a wake-up call, not an invite for more,” Sam adds, kissing down along Cat’s jaw

“Could have fooled me,” Cat teases with a gasp but when Sam lifts her head to look at her, Cat sighs deeply and the mood shifts

“I’d feel guilty teaching because so many actors are already gone so it’s just a lost day. Plus, I’d rather spend the day with you and Mickey.” she added with a straight face 

“Cat,” Sam starts, tenderly brushing hair away from Cat’s forehead and pressing her lips there quickly. “You love your job as an actress so much. Why are you saying all this negativity?” 

“What else would I do?” Cat asks but it’s a repeat of the same conversation they’ve had over and over again

“Nothing,” Sam says, kissing her slowly. “You’re so happy there. And you love it when Mickey and I come to visit.“ she added with a smile

Cat smiles in response

”That does make me happy.“ 

“You’re just morning grumpy,” Sam says, with Cat twisting her head to look away and avoid her eyes and makes a sound of disbelief. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yes you are,” Sam says almost petulantly and Cat rolls her eyes, reaches out to tilt Sam’s head back and leans in for another quick kiss

“Don’t argue with me about this,” Sam orders playfully and Cat can’t help but smile at the sight of Sam hovering over her, eyebrow arched, blonde hair spilling over one shoulder and looking totally gorgeous

She tugs Sam back down, captures her lips in a languid kiss and pulls a soft moan from Sam. 

Sam then shifts over her until her knees are on either side of Cat, straddling her thighs but then Sam pulls away and Cat whines in complaint as the blonde sits up

“You’re going to be late,” Sam says but Cat just pouts at her. 

“I love my job,” Cat says. “I love the acting and the learning is fun, it’s just…” 

“The exhaustment of when you come home after I put Mickey to bed.” Sam supplies with a small sigh and Cat nods, eyes sliding closed as she drops her head back against the pillow

”Yeah,“ Cat confessed as she sighed

”It’s just so sad that I tuck Mickey into bed only like a few days a week. At least I can kiss him goodnight as he is sleeping, but it doesn’t really feel the same.“ she added

Sam reaches out and cradles the side of her face, thumb brushing over Cat’s cheek softly to relax her and Cat turns her head into Sam’s palm and kisses it

“Come on, gorgeous,” Sam coaxes, fingers on her free hand tangling with Cat’s and using it to pull the woman up. 

Sam moves to climb off Cat when the red headed female reaches out and wraps her arms around Sam’s waist, keeping her close and burying her face in Sam’s neck with a deep sigh

“Remember when I used to hate about going to work?” Cat mumbles ruefully against her skin and Sam’s heart hurts at how dejected she sounds. 

“Mickey didn’t like seeing you like that,” Sam whispers, one of her hands cradling Cat’s head while the other one drifts to Cat’s back and rubs it soothingly. Cat doesn’t answer, just melts more against her so Sam turns her head and buries her face in messy brown hair, eyes closing

“Cat…” 

Cat presses her lips against Sam’s neck quickly before reluctantly pulling away and when she does, Sam’s worried expression deepens as she sees Cat’s miserable expression

“I’ll be okay,” Cat whispers but Sam doesn’t look like she believes her. 

“It’s just today that really sucks.” 

“Okay,” Sam says, sceptical look softening when Cat lets her go and lets her climb out of bed. “Breakfast?” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Cat flirts as she gets out of bed and Sam turns back with a coy smile so Cat slides her arms around Sam, pulls her in close and kisses her slowly in an effort to show her gratitude. 

“I love you too,” Sam says when they pull apart and she almost has to shove Cat away from her with, “You’re going to be late.” 

Sam grabs her dressing gown and pulls it on as Cat disappears into the bathroom with a laugh

Sam makes her way down to the kitchen and starts reaching for breakfast supplies and it’s barely fifteen minutes later when she hears Cat’s familiar steps descend the hall

“Look who came crawling into our bed,” Cat says, rounding the corner into the kitchen and when Sam looks up, she smiles widely at the sight of Mickey clinging to Cat’s back, legs tightly around Cat’s middle and Cat holding his legs in place

Cat was wearing the same outfit when she and Freddie got back to Sam and Cat’s apartment in #TheKillerTunaJump: #Freddie #Jade #Robbie

Mickey squeals when Cat tickles the bottoms of his feet before twisting so her back is to the kitchen island and crouching enough to set Mickey on the countertop, stepping away and turning to kiss Mickey’s cheek

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Sam says, moving closer for a quick hug

“Hi, Mommy.” Mickey says with a cheery smile, with Sam leaning in and kissing his cheek

”What do you want for breakfast, buddy?“ 

”My usual.“ Mickey responded 

”Ooh, good choice,“ Sam said with a smile 

”Toasted ham and cheese sandwich,“ Cat added as she sipped her strawberry and banana smoothie

“Nice!“ they both said simultaneously as they high fived 

”And can I also have some banana milk?“ Mickey added with a smile

”Sure!“ Cat answered back after she put the bread in the toaster and walked over to the fridge

”Here you go.“ she said a few seconds later after she poured Mickey’s banana milk into a glass and served it in front of his face 

Mickey then giggles as he sips his drink and Cat turns to him with a betrayed look, reaching out to tap the boy’s nose softly

“What are you laughing at, huh, honey?” she taunts and Mickey squirms, wraps an arm around his plate as Sam puts the freshly made toasted sandwich in front of him, because he knows Cat won’t mess with him and risk giving his food to his mother.

“Nothing,” Mickey says, taking a large bite and smiling tight-lipped

Cat finishes her breakfast and gets up, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s middle as she leans in and nuzzles the boy’s neck playfully, kissing his cheek repeatedly and Mickey squeals, tries to squirm out of the embrace as he giggles and pushes at Cat’s face. 

“That tickles!” Mickey gasps and Cat kisses his cheek a final time before stepping away to take her plate to the sink

“You look nice,” Sam says when she finally takes in Cat’s ensemble

“Just nice?” Cat asks, sliding an arm around Sam’s middle and pulling her close, swallowing Sam’s laugh with a kiss

”You’ve seen me wear this outfit many times before.“ she added as she pulled her pink tutu up

“You look hot,” Sam amends, reaching up and tapping Cat’s nose. 

“I aim to please,” Cat flirts

“You definitely do,” Sam says, stepping back when she feels one of Cat’s hands tug at the sash of her dressing robe

She pushes the woman away from her even as Cat makes a quiet, disgruntled sound

“You’re not even going to kiss me goodbye?” 

Sam pulls her Cat closer and presses a heated kiss to her lips. “Bye.” 

“I love you,” Cat says when Sam lets go of her, trying to shake off the sudden flash of heat

“I love you,” Sam replies with a smile, watches as Cat rounds the kitchen island to press a kiss to Mickey’s forehead

“Bye, baby.” 

“Bye Mama! I love you!” 

“I love you more,” Cat teases

“Nuh-uh, I love you more! To the moon and back!” Mickey gives with a smile

“Well I love you to the moon and back times infinity,” Cat says smugly and Mickey scrunches up his face and it’s all the concession that Cat needs as she kisses Mickey’s forehead again

“Have fun you two,” Cat says, looking over at Sam and meeting her eyes

“Drive safe.” 

****

”Okay, everyone, lunch break, two hours,“ the director yelled 

”Nice work, Cat.“ 

”Thanks. I have been working.“ Cat replied with a smile

”I can tell. You’re really improving.“

Cat then smiled as she walked off stage

She then got out of her costume, and was then greeted by Mickey and Sam as she exited her dressing room

”Mama!“ Mickey said happily as he ran towards her 

”Hey, sweetheart,“ Cat cooed back as she lifted her child with a smile and kissed his cheek 

”Did you have a fun morning with Mommy?“ she then questioned

”Yeah, we made muffins,“ Sam responded to her wife

”Here.“ she added as she handed her a blueberry muffin 

”Thanks,“ Cat said with a smile as she bounced Mickey back up and took it

”Mmmm. This ish amay-shing,” Cat says around a full mouth and Sam actually laughs at that

”And by the way, why are you guys here? I wasn’t expecting to see Mickey until tomorrow morning and you until 21:00.“ she added 

”We just came to surprise you,“ Sam answered to her wife

”And Mickey was wondering if you maybe wanted to have lunch at home with us. We got pizza selection,“ she added

”Especially since you deserve a break.“ 

”Hmm.. okay,“ Cat said a few seconds later after she ate the muffin

”But I’ll have to ask the director first.“ she added

****

”We’re all good,“ Cat said as she re-joined Sam and Mickey who were waiting outside the theatre 

”The director’s decided to give me the rest of the day off, instead of two hours.“ she added as she lifted her child up after fixing her tutu

”Hi.“ she then whispered softly as she kissed Mickey’s cheek

”So, pizza?“ Sam suggested

”Yeah, let’s roll!“ Cat cheered as she bounced Mickey back up

****

”Mmm! Pepperoni is good.“ Sam said happily as she swallowed her last piece of pizza

”So is Margherita.“ Cat added with a smile

”And so is— —“ Mickey started

”Meat Feast!“ they all added as they bit into their Meat Feast slices

”Mmmmm! So good!“

****

”Mommy?“ Mickey asked a few hours after the three of them had eaten their pizza

”Yeah, sweetie?“ Sam responded as she sat on her and Cat’s bed whilst looking at her phone

”Mama wants to know if you want to make a milkshake to go with your caramel shortbread and caramel shortbread bites.“ Mickey added as he smiled at her

Sam smiled back, there was no way she couldn’t smile at her son

”Sure. Tell Mama I said yes, and I’ll join you two soon.“ Sam answered back as she got of the bed and crouched down to pull her son closer

”Okay, Mommy.“ Mickey responded happily

Sam then kissed his forehead and released him to let Cat know

****

”Mama,“ Mickey started as he entered the kitchen to see Cat put the caramel shortbread and caramel shortbread bites on separate plates for the three of them

”Yeah, honey?“ Cat asked sweetly as she leaned by the counter and smiled at her son 

”Mommy says yes, and she’ll be joining us right about naaaaaa,“ Mickey responded as he held the word

”Aaaaaaaaa,“ he added until Sam came round the corner 

”Ow. Timed it perfectly.“ Mickey then ended with Cat chuckling 

Sam then giggled as she lifted her son up and kissed his cheek 

”You’re so funny.“ she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his cheek

”Okay, the milkshakes are ready,“ Cat said a few seconds later as she squirted whipped cream around the glasses in a circle to make it fancy

”Enjoy.“ she added as she inserted the straws in each and gave Mickey his chocolate milkshake, and Sam her banana milkshake, as they both sat on the stools, then she sipped her strawberry milkshake 

”Mmmm.“ Mickey hummed

”Wow,“ Sam began as she was impressed 

”This is so good! I feel like I’m in Heaven.“ she added 

”You already are Mommy,“ Mickey teased

”With me and Mama.“ he added with a smile 

Sam and Cat both smiled at Mickey’s kind words

”You’re right, sweetheart,“ she began as she smiled at Cat who smiled back 

”I am.“ Sam added as she kissed the back of Mickey’s head 

****

”You ready for bed, sweetie?“ Sam asked Mickey later that night as he was in his pyjamas, holding his favourite stuffed animal 

”Yeah!“ Mickey said happily as he got into bed

Sam chuckled as she tucked Mickey into bed

”You are just so funny, which is why me and Mama love you so much.“ she said softly with a smile 

”I am?“ Mickey questioned with a grin

Sam chuckled

”Yes, of course you are.“ she responded as she stroked his hair

”Goodnight, Mommy.“ Mickey said quietly

”Goodnight, bud,“ Sam whispered at the same volume as she kissed Mickey’s cheek and left the room as Mickey fell asleep

”I love you.“ she added as she closed the door with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos, and check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!


	6. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, gorgeous.“ Sam said softly as she tapped Mickey on the shoulder
> 
> ”Mommy!“ Mickey responded happily as he woke to see the sight of his mother smiling at him
> 
> ”Hey, sweet potato,“ Sam cooed back as she lifted Mickey out of bed and placed him beside her hip 
> 
> ”Do you have something you wanna say?“ she then questioned
> 
> ”Happy birthday, Mommy.“ Mickey replied with a smile 
> 
> ”Aww, thanks, baby,“ Sam answered back as Mickey snuggled into Sam’s neck
> 
> ”You remembered.“ she added as she kissed the top of Mickey’s head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already, including my Brooklyn Nine Nine stories!!
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy them!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!

Sam yawned as the sunlight shone in her eyes, blinding her as she moved her hair away from her eyes

”Good morning, babe,“ Cat said softly as Sam turned to over to her wife who was smiling 

”Happy birthday.“ she added as she stroked Sam’s cheek softly 

”Thanks, Cat,“ Sam replied as they sat up and kissed

”I appreciate your kind words.“ she added as they kissed repeatedly

”You excited for your presents?“ Cat then asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”Yep,“ Sam answered back with a smile

”And I’m excited to see Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby later today too. And I’m looking forward to seeing Mickey’s present, and I’m definitely looking forward to seeing the cake.“ she added as Cat kissed her forehead

”Do you wanna wake Mickey up since it’s your birthday?“ Cat asked a few seconds later 

”Or should I go wake him?“ she added

”I’ll go.“ Sam responded as she got out of bed and tucked her hair behind her ear

”You sure?“ Cat asked her wife

”Yeah,“ Sam replied as she placed her hands on her hips with a smile

”Even though I tucked him into bed last night, I think I should wake him up since it’s my birthday.“ she added

”Okay, fair enough.“ Cat responded as she chuckled

”I’ll be back in a few minutes.“ Sam said as she left the master bedroom smiling

Cat exhaled with a smile as she looked at a framed photograph of herself, Sam, and Mickey, on the day they got married

Mickey was in Cat’s arms, with Sam and Cat kissing each of his cheeks, as they wore their bride dresses

Every time they saw it, it touched their hearts

****

Sam walked over to Mickey’s bedroom, and gently slid the door open to see her son sleeping peacefully in his bed

It made her smile, and she really wanted to cry tears of joy 

She then walked carefully over to her son’s bed and exhaled slowly 

”Hey, gorgeous.“ Sam said softly as she tapped Mickey on the shoulder

”Mommy!“ Mickey responded happily as he woke to see the sight of his mother smiling at him

”Hey, sweet potato,“ Sam cooed back as she lifted Mickey out of bed and placed him beside her hip 

”Do you have something you wanna say?“ she then questioned

”Happy birthday, Mommy.“ Mickey replied with a smile 

”Aww, thanks, baby,“ Sam answered back as Mickey snuggled into Sam’s neck

”You remembered.“ she added as she kissed the top of Mickey’s head

”Do you wanna see Mama?“ Sam then asked Mickey a few minutes later as Sam swayed side to side whilst rubbing her child’s back

”Yeah!“ Mickey responded cheerfully

Sam giggled in response as she kissed his forehead

Sam then left Mickey’s bedroom as she held him, and they walked back to the master bedroom

They entered the room to see Cat still sitting in bed and getting out once she saw the sight of Sam re-entering their bedroom 

”Hey, baby.“ Cat cooed as she walked over to Sam and Mickey

”Mama!“ Mickey said happily as Cat stroked his hair softly 

”Hey,“ Cat cooed back as she took Mickey from Sam’s arms and kissed his cheek 

”Good morning, honey.“

****

”Aunt Carly!!“ Mickey cheered later that day when everyone started to arrive for the get-together

”Hi, sweetie,“ Carly responded as she crouched down and kissed her nephew’s cheek

”You excited to give Mommy her birthday presents later?“ she then asked as she lifted him up with a smile

”Mommy’s excited to open presents anytime!“ Sam replied happily as she hugged her best friend and kissed Mickey’s cheek

”And we can already tell that she’s gonna love Mickey’s one the most.“ Cat added as she took her son from Carly’s arms and kissed his forehead

She was wearing the same pink dress with a pink tutu when she sang L.A Boyz with Tori in Three Girls and a Moose, and the same footwear in the opening of The Birthweek Song, and when she was ”Walkin’ on the catwalk“ in Rex Dies

”And I’m looking forward to seeing the cake.“ Sam added as she smiled at her son

”I know you’ll love it, Mommy.“ Mickey said happily as Cat rocked him up and down 

”Thanks, sweetie.“ Sam responded as she kissed his cheek 

”This is adorable.“ Carly said softly

”So, we just need to wait for Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby.“ Cat then said as she bounced Mickey back up

”Yep.“ Carly answered back 

****

”Yo, yo-de-yo!“ Spencer cheered as he entered the apartment with Freddie, and Gibby 

”Hey, guys!“ Sam said happily as she hugged her friends (apart from Gibby)

”Happy birthday, Sam.“ Freddie said with a smile

”Thanks, Freddie.“ Sam responded as she smiled back

”Alright, well, this,“ Gibby started

”This is a very nice apartment.“ he added

”Thanks, Gibby.“ Sam replied with a smile

”Okay, we got you some very nice gifts,“ Freddie said as he handed Sam her present with fried chicken wrapping paper 

”Hope you’ll like it.“ he added

”Thanks.“ Sam responded happily as she opened it

She smiled at the sight of a photo album, that said ”Memories of iCarly“ on the front, with photos of some of iCarly’s best moments from their popular web show 

”Thanks, Freddie, I love it.“ Sam replied with a smile 

”Good,“ Freddie responded as he smiled back

”We spent a lot of time working on that. It was very emotional.“ he added he tried not to get emotional

But just as Spencer was about to say something, Carly’s phone rang

She exhaled as she saw who was phoning her

”It’s your Mom, again.“ Carly whispered sternly as she showed Sam her phone 

Sam groaned 

”Just answer it.“ she replied sternly 

Carly pressed answer

”Hello, Pam.“ she spoke as she pressed Speaker

”It’s Sam’s birthday.“ Pam said from the other side

”I know that, Pam.“ Carly responded 

”Sam’s got a prison record.“ Pam added

”I know that, too.” Carly added

”Pam, we’ve had this conversation three times already, I’ve told you, we’re— —“ 

”She hung up, again.“ Carly said as she looked at her phone screen that said ”Call Ended“

”When is she going to realise that I don’t want her ruining my birthday?“ Sam complained

”I don’t know,“ Carly replied as she smiled at the sight of Cat bouncing Mickey back up

”But I’m not having that grotty old moose ruining another one of Sam’s birthday’s.“ she added

Cat smiled back

”Mommy, Mama, I don’t wanna see Horrible Grandma again.“ Mickey moaned as Cat stroked her son’s hair softly 

”Don’t worry, Mickey, you won’t.“ Freddie said as he walked over to his nephew

”Do you really think I would ask my horrible mother to come here and ruin everything, baby?“ Sam asked as she stroked Mickey’s cheek softly with her thumb

”Mommy would never do that, sweetie.“ she added as she kissed Mickey’s nose

Mickey smiled in response as he buried his face into Cat’s neck, resulting in Cat chuckling and kissing his cheek as everyone smiled 

”That’s very sweet,“ Gibby said from behind the couch

”Ah, I remember when my mom used to do that to me every time I cried in the middle of night,“ he added

”It started when I was 2, and ended when I was 14.“ he added as he smiled

”Okay, definitely not strange.“ Sam responded as she stroked her son’s hair 

”I just hope Pam doesn’t show up unexpectedly,“ Carly began as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”She always ruins everything.“ she added as everyone nodded in agreement 

”I’ll never forget my tenth birthday.“ Sam said with a straight face as her eyes looked up at the ceiling 

”Why?” Cat asked her wife as she bounced Mickey back up

”I don’t remember,“ Sam replied to the love of her life as she smiled at sight of Cat bouncing Mickey side to side

”But I remember not enjoying it at all.“ she added as she folded her arms

”I’m looking forward to seeing the cake.“ Spencer said with a smile 

”Is it in the fridge?“ Freddie asked with as he looked at the fridge 

”Yep,“ Cat replied as she placed the back of her hand on Mickey’s head as her son cuddled into her

”Mickey made it.“ she added as she smiled at her son 

”Oooh,“ Spencer said in a lady-like voice 

”Nice! You should’ve asked me though. And I should light the candles.“ he added

”Uh, I don’t think so.“ Carly replied to her brother who turned to her confusement 

”And what do you mean by that?“ Spencer asked Carly with a raised eyebrow 

”You don’t remember?“ Freddie asked as he turned to the artist 

Spencer shook his head in response 

”The year before last year, you left the cake in the oven for too long, and it caught fire.“ Sam replied to Spencer as she rubbed Mickey’s back softly

”Oh,“ Spencer said as he remembered

”Well, we got to eat the cake last year, though, right?“ he then asked

”You don’t remember what you did last year, either?“ Sam asked her friend as she placed her hand on her hip

Spencer gasped silently

”Oh right,“ he responded as he remembered what happened last year

”I lit the candles, and the cake caught on fire.“ he added

”Mmm-hmm.“ Carly grinned at Spencer who exhaled back 

Then there was a knock at the door 

So Carly went to answer it

”Carly, wait!“ Sam said loudly as she waggled her finger at her best friend 

”What?“ Carly asked as she turned to her friend who was breathing slowly 

She then realised 

”No.“ Carly then whispered 

”Yes,“ Sam said back as there was another knock at the door 

”That’s how my Mom knocks on a door.“ she said to everyone 

Everyone gasped silently, as they did not want Pam to ruin one of Sam’s birthday’s 

Carly then opened the door and did a forced smile at the sight of Pam

”Hello, Carly,“ Pam said sweetly as she glared at her daughter

”Sam.“ she added with a straight face 

Cat then began to rock her son carefully as Mickey buried his face into his mother’s neck again

”Hey, Mom.“ Sam responded as she glared back 

”Happy birthday, Sam.“ Pam replied as she stepped inside with Carly closing the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> After I’ve finished the next chapter (I’ve decided to do part one and two for Sam’s birthday), please let me know if you have any ideas, or anything you want me to add for future chapters!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
